kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshimitsu
Mitch Urban (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character that will appear in the second season of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article:Yoshimitsu/New Timeline The leader of a group of noble thieves that call themselves the Manji. His clan was decimated by a warlord and now Yoshimitsu, as the only one carrying the mantle of the Manji, swears to use his form of ninjitsu to bring justice to his slain brothers. Physical Appearance Though most of Yoshimitsu's body is covered in army and his mask fully concealing his face, he is shown to have blue skin. When angered, his mouth and eyes exude a blue flame. Personality Yoshimitsu originally starts out as a vengeful warrior who was single-minded in his pursuit of vengeance and to seek out Soul Edge to enact retribution, often describing himself as a demon from hell. In spite of his proclamations, he is compelled to do good and cannot stand to let injustice fester. He also begins to doubt himself after hearing of Nightmare and coming to the conclusion that they're no different from each other as they seek to murder others to comfort themselves. After being saved by Sophitia, Yoshimitsu resolves to honor and avenge his clan as a champion of goodwill rather than bloodshed. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': *'Flight': *'Soul-Stealing': *'Energy Absorption': Weakness *'Revenge' (Formerly): Filled with grief upon the loss of his comrades, Yoshimitsu desired nothing but vengeance on the one responsible. However, he soon changes his views after being saved by Sophitia, and becomes honorable. Weapons *Manji Sword and Fuma Blade (Twin Katana) Gallery File:yoshimitsusc6.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Yoshimitsu vi portrait.jpg|Official portrait from Soulcalibur VI Soul-Calibur-6-Yoshimitsu-Strategy-Guide.png|Yoshimitsu. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoshimitsu is voiced by |若本 規夫|Wakamoto Norio}}, who previously voiced the and s in , as well as other numerous Rider equipment from such as the , , , and . In the English dub, he is voiced by Mitch Urban, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Yoshimitsu serves as the Soulcalibur counterpart for and . Much like the latter, Yoshimitsu is a thief. **His desire for vengeance against the warlord that killed his clan, is reminiscent to the Unnamed Drifter/Another Ryuki's desire for revenge against , the man who killed his father in Taki Gaiden. *Yoshimitsu acts as a foil to the two Takis: **Both are demon-themed Japanese ninja who use mystical arts in tandem with their fighting, and hold a strong sense of justice. However, the contrast comes in the fact that Taki is a much more traditional ninja in using standard ninja kodachi and ninpo, whereas Yoshimitsu is a very untraditional ninja using katanas and variety of powers. **Taki is a Stoic no-nonsense type, while Yoshimitsu tends to treat everything like it's a big joke. While Taki is a rogue ninja who fled her Fu-ma clan, Yoshimitsu is the leader of his own Manji clan. Though both believe in looking out for the innocent, Taki goes after major evildoers while Yoshimitsu is a Karmic Thief that steals from the corrupt. *Despite Yoshimitsu being a very outlandish character with equally outlandish mannerisms his Chronicles of Souls story in SCVI is quite serious, a tragic tale of a leader who lost his people is now seeking a way to avenge them, almost losing himself to the dark side in the process but in the end he stops before is too late, firmly establishing himself as man of justice. See Also *Yoshimitsu (World of Tekken) - his alternate counterpart/descendant from Tekken. External links *Yoshimitsu in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Yoshimitsu/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Taki Gaiden Characters